(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image output device, an image output system, a mobile information processing device, an image output method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
It is common to issue a print instruction from a mobile information processing device and to perform printing by using an image output device.
However, it is not common to communicate information for identifying the image output device via visible-light communication.